Deep Blue
by Pale Moonlight
Summary: AU A pirate story.In a simple lot for money, the pirates of the Tainted Shikon find the three women who can unlock the Shikon no Tama for them.But, can the Tainted Shikon handle the three women?Aye, them women be bringing bad luck...
1. Captured

A/N Hello! This is my take on an Inuyasha pirate story! Hazzah! In this story, I will add two of my own characters, Sayuir, who you will meet pretty well, and Uedo, how you will meet better later. I had to look up for a bunch of information, so if I got something wrong, please tell me. Also, if you are unclear what Sayuir looks like as of this chapter, please tell me and I'll try to explain her better next time. She might seem a bit stuck up this chapter, but she's not and I'll explain her actions in later chapters. But enough rambling, on to my story!

Disclaimer: Aye, if ye think I be owning Inuyasha, ye can leap of this story right now.

Deep Blue

By Pale Moonlight

Chapter 1: Captured

" Is it over yet?" asked a clenched voice to one of the girls next to her.

" It should only be about two mere hours longer," one answered.

A Mr. H.J. Higurashi had been going about twenty minutes strong on his acceptance speech for the title of Commodore. Kagome didn't see why her father had to accept this honor on his private boat, miles out in the ocean, on a perfectly good Thursday. He knew she had asked him not to do it today, that it was supposed to be hotter than hell. Of course, Kagome's father failed to believe her and scheduled for today nevertheless. Kagome's fan failed to reach her skin under the many layers of clothing she had been forced to wear for such a special occasion.

As bad as it was for her, Kagome assumed it had to be far worse for Sayuir. Though never fat, she was, well, far **curvier **than the fashionable body frame for the time. Kagome guessed it was Sayuir's parent's craziness that drove them to it, for Sango was, well, the best rounded of the three. Sayuir's parents' solution was to rush to London and buy her a lovely set of corsets. One could swear she propelled the sails with her fan.

They stood on an abandoned corner of the boat, right in front of the mass looking over what seemed to be a sea of heads. The view was terrible, but one could hardly miss H.J. Higurashi's voice loudly ring in their ears. It was better this way; Kagome, Sayuir, and Sango were never ones to mix well with the other high-class girls. Or rather, a many father had forbidden his daughter from mingling with them, which suited the high-class girls fine. Many were frightened of them.

Neither Kagome nor Sayuir nor Sango would settle down and sewn before an hour of grooming and a bath then off to an early bedtime, as many of their counterparts did. The main gossip of their town was the latest atrocity, whether it be training with swords, camping in forests, or even fighting with men. Most shuddered in their highly polished, super expensive boots to think of ever killing a demon. Nothing of course was said to Kagome, Sango or Sayuir, their fathers being three of the richest men in England. 

Today of all days though, any of them could blend in if they felt an urge to. Kagome seemed unable to escape compliments over her high collared midnight blue dress with powder blue embroidery, and how well it brought out her sparkling brown eyes. Sango was looking normal in her dark magenta blouse with a curved, laced neckline and royal purple skirt, Sango's father being the only sane one in the bunch. Only Sayuir was truly miserable.

Sayuir was an inu hanyou, her father being a wealthy dog youkai merchant from the east and mother a girl he fallen in love with. Both were killed together one day while she was seven, and her mother's human parents, her only remaining relatives, had been forced into adopting her. They had hated being cursed with a hanyou child, but as the years pasted on their daughters had not been able to be married off, it came to that on Sayuir's shoulders rested the family name. Her basic life was meeting suitor after suitor and listening to her parents argue on endlessly about which would make them the richest.

Suitors came from near and far to ask for Sayuir's hand. She was a beauty, small and curvy, bright amber eyes, long, following white hair, and two snow white dog-ears high upon her head. Her skin was just barely touched with sun, and checks glowed with a pale pink touch. The only setbacks were her height and fiery nature, her being a few inches shorter than the fashionable height and unable to sit still for long without having an urge to fight something. That, of course and that she'd refuse to talk or barely even look at any suitor that came to her.

Sayuir's parents had placed her into a pale yellow corseted hell hold for all of England's noblest to see. Other than the lack of air reaching her lungs, Sayuir looked lovely with her hair placed high on her head, hiding her ears. She seemed innocent enough, yes, but she'd sworn to kill the corsetiere that sold her parents the vile thing. 

After a few more agonizing moments of heartwarming ending speech, Kagome's father seemed not to see anyone else to bore so he stepped down and let activities return to normal. There was a great release of air as the violinist resumed playing and young men asked young women to dance. Finally, after some strategically targeted weaving, Commodore H.J. Higurashi made it to his daughter's side. Kagome received a kiss on the head and a, " good to finally see you acting your sex," before moving on.

" Your father can be a bastard, excuse my language, sometimes," whispered Sayuir as Kagome's father left.

" Yours isn't any better," replied Kagome, eyeing the immoral corset.

" Yes, but mine isn't here," resounded Sayuir, " He's with your mother and Souta and Sango's father and Kohaku and my mother all at something else."

" A dedication or something," added Sango.

" Aye, damn to the depths they how thought of speeches before dedications," said Sayuir, her voice taking on a new accent.

Kagome sighed. They'd been over this a million times. " What's with you and pirates?" asked Kagome.

" I can't help they interest me," said Sayuir, smile clearly being hidden, "Besides, I need something to do in that house."

" Aye, we're probably jinxed know, and we're going to meet some," said Sango," and wouldn't you like that?"

" Well, it would be interesting." 

………………………………………………….

" God damnit, Kouga! Can't ye follow orders and steer starboard for once!"

" Well, _captain, _If you don't like it why don't you shove it up my…"

" Ship, on the western side!" yelled a voice from the crow's nest.

An amber eye looked fiercely up to the man who disturbed his confrontation. Inuyasha was not one to let lightly off the man who dared throw him of track. His sword slide back into it's scabbard before he turned aside.

The deck never seemed more inviting. He normally hated the wind for blowing off his signature three-pointed hat, but he walked right into the storm of air that blew his way. Into his lungs burst a deep blast of salty ocean air. As good as the money, adventure, and killens' were, his crew could stress him out more than any other job he'd had. But that could be because he'd always been a pirate.

At fifteen, he joined the Lady Maiden, a mediocre pirate ship. It took no time to convince the crew against the captain, and within the month Old Captain Bootlace was high and dry upon some desert island and Inuyasha was voted into office. After that, the fame came. And the boat name changed off course, the Lady Maiden never being a name to strike fear into the heart. It had been Miroku, a man who'd lived on the boat all his life and Inuyasha's best friend, who'd come up with the name, The Tainted Shikon.

The wind whipped Inuyasha's one good white collared shirt. Somehow, the rest had to be sacrificed for their amount of bloodstains. Funny how that always happened. Taking out his telescope, he looked at the supposed ship.

__

Damn. That'd get a few more shirts.

" So, we going after it? We be needing the supplies dearly," called down Kouga in a tone unrespectful for one of lower rank. 

" Aye," Inuyasha whispered, his voice lost in the wind," Kouga! Sail west if ye can mange that. We be going looting."

………………………………………………….

As they walked about the main deck of the boat, Kagome pointed out several fainting couches, but Sayuir never felt breathless enough to use one. Sayuir didn't stop unless to sit down for a brief second or to fiddle with her necklace. She was somehow unable to pull away the cool form of the chain and jewel from between her breasts. 

The music floated gently over the ocean, as the band Kagome's father had hired played slow song after slow song, and Kagome refused man after man. Sango stood confidently behind Kagome, her father having recently arranged a marriage with a temperamental man from the east with legendary furry. Sango suspected the marriage would fall through, but it kept most of the men off of her back for a while. Few asked Sayuir, for it was widely know she had two left feet for dancing, and would ignore any man thought by her unworthy of her presence. 

" Just because I don't enjoy dancing doesn't mean you have to stand here with Sango and me," said Sayuir to Kagome, "I know you would rather be one the dance floor."

" With who?" asked Kagome, " How could I pick one brainless dunce from the rest? Impossible."

The three giggled and continued their stroll about the ship to nowhere. The wind blew a good breeze, flapping the sails about. Sunlight beat down, but not fiercely, though it seemed to cook the air enough to make the atmosphere seem hellish. _Damn, _thought Kagome, _today would have proved great for riding. _She felt the familiar itch for a sword or bow and arrows come to her hands. The water added no interest; its waves rolled slightly, the furry of the ocean lost in the beauty of the day. It was so, so very boring. Adventures of pirates and storms and sea monsters made the ocean seem so wonderful. Kagome leaned over the railing and sighed. How did her father convince her to ride in this hell hold?

Kagome looked to Sayuir for conversation, but her eyes looked seaward. Something about some invisible spot in the distance held her attention better than anything Kagome had ever seen.

" What do you look to?" asked Kagome.

" Do you not see that brown figure on the horizon?" she uttered to Kagome.

" Where?" asked Sango.

After a few seconds of straining her gaze, Kagome found a brown speck on a line where the ocean seemed to end. She pointed this out to Sango, who took on a look similar to Sayuir's.

" Yes, I see the ship. What are you both worked up over? Probably just a merchant ship or another hellish award ceremony," joked Kagome.

No sparkle entered Sayuir's amber eyes, and Kagome could tell something was amiss.

" Kagome," Sayuir started, "the sails on that ship, they're all black."

………………………………………………….

" Alright men! Get to ye stations! Last check, I've one ownerless cutlass! Anyone without weapon will not be have my pity in battle!" yelled a voice over the commotion.

Men from seemingly nowhere ran down long, dark wooden stairs to grab a sword or pistol or some sort of weapon from the man who'd been yelling. A few would try for information from the Courter Master, but he'd just shoe them away. People raced to the gunnery, and black powder and cannon balls were loaded in. A match was lit, but quickly put out.

" Fool," cried a voice, " Your 'pose to wait for the captain's orders! Ye can't blow the whole damn ship up before we're 'pose to."

" I be getting ready!" yelled back the man with the match, " We'll get lots of lot from this ship, won't we, and not all of the sliver and gold kind!"

To this both men laughed, only to be stopped by an, "excuse me gentlemen," from behind them. Both feared to turn around.

" Now, I suppose you'll be ready to return to your stations, aye?" said the Courter Master.

" Sorry, Uedo," said the first man, " but old Snake here was goin' to blow the other ship pre-orders."

"Don't make excuses," snapped Uedo," back to ye posts."

" Get on your nerves, don't they?" asked someone from behind Uedo after the two men had fled.

" More that you'd think, Miroku." Uedo answered.

" Come on, Inuyasha'll be pissed if we aren't above ground when it's boarding time," called Miroku back as he started up the stairs.

" Oh yes, like he won't be pissed when he finds outs who's boat we be going after," Uedo whispered to himself.

Woo. That's done. So, tell me what you think. Anything out of place, anything not sound real? How do you like Sayuir so far, hum? You'll learn more of Uedo next chapter. Please Please Please review. Please. Here's a preview:

********************************************

" So what does that mean?" asked Kagome.

The shock at the side gave them their answer.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review. See ya next!

Your Faithful Authoress,

__

Pale Moonlight


	2. First Blood

A/N. It's a quick update for Pale Moonlight? Is the world ending or is she actually sticking to her resolution? Only time will tell. This chapter you'll met Uedo, and once again tell me if I need to describe him better. All thanks to Anti Fluffy, my first reviewer! Here's my review response: 

Anti Fluffy: Hooray! My first reviewer for this story! And you liked it! I'm glad I got the accents down, that's always something that bugged me with other stories. As for the Courter Master thing, yes I did mean quartermaster. Sorry, but I wasn't sure how to spell that so I kinda had to guess and, um…Look! Shiny!

Once again thanks to Anti Fluffy. But your probably skipping over my A/N's so shame on you and on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: So ye still think I be in ownership of Inuyasha, aye? Looks like they'll be another for the keelhauling! Or ye could always walk the plank. Into the Atlantic Ocean!

****

Deep Blue

By _Pale Moonlight_

Chapter 2: First Blood

The sun burned Uedo's dark, midnight blue eyes as he stepped outside. He supposed that his pupils would grow larger, or smaller; whatever pupils did, for the change in the light, had he had pupils and not slits. The tan cat ears upon his head told all those who hadn't guessed after the six years he'd been aboard this ship he was in fact a neko youkai. Uedo quickly placed his long sliverish hair in a loose, low set ponytail, bangs out and messy as always, before venturing out onto the deck.

Miroku already stood out there, a smirk covering his face. The wind was unkind to his baggy black pants and brown leather vest, and Miroku would very likely been shivering had it not been for his pride and the white shirt beneath the vest. Uedo looked to his attire, ratty brown pants, long sleeve tan shirt, belt in shreds, black boots scratched to disgrace; yes it had indeed been a while since their last raid. His cutlass would still shimmer though; Uedo had faced cuts in his profits far to many times to not keep his sword clean.

Inuyasha was still no where to be seen, and Uedo gave a skeptical look towards Miroku. Looking out over the sea, Uedo confirmed the ship was indeed the one he thought it to be. The captain wasn't going to like this.

A few more seconds, then captain burst out of his room, apparently having made some last minute plans. After seeing everyone of any importance was there, Miroku the first mate, Kouga the second mate, and Uedo the quartermaster, Inuyasha gave his sign and walked over to the railing, preparing to yell his signal to the cannons. 

" Um, captain," stated Uedo. 

" What is it?" Inuyasha barked back, " It better be important. If ye hadn't noticed we were getting ready to fire."

" It's about the ship, sir."

__

Sir. Uedo had called him sir. Something had to be wrong.

" Well, say what you have to say so we can be on with it."

" The ship's owned by H.J. Higurashi so…"

" I've been with the sea long enough not to be frighten by the new big bad Commodore, Uedo."

" That's not it captain'."

" Never mind. Any more of this idly chatter and we'll be spotted." Inuyasha cleared his voice and yelled, "Cannons! Ready at my mark…"

" But captain," said Uedo.

" Hold your tongue Uedo! Cannons ready, FIRE!"

………………………………………………….

Black: adj. a shade that is void of color

Sail: n. material used to propel a ship by catching the wind

Kagome could define both words, and think why each word might be frightening, but together the two words seemed rather unworthy of the setup that Sayuir was putting around them. She racked her brain for an answer, but all this gave Kagome was a headache and the though of if one could actually rack their own brain.

" So the ship has black sails," said Kagome, "What is that supposed to mean?"

A shock at side gave Kagome her answer. The ocean seemed to shake the ship for a mere second, throwing its riders back to the left side. As Kagome hit the floor and stood up, legs rather shell shocked, she was rather happy for the first time to be on the right side of the boat.

" Commodore Higurashi! We've been fired on!" yelled a voice somewhere above Kagome's throbbing head.

Someone took out a telescope and looked across the ocean, and brought all hell loose as he uttered one word, "Pirates."

One lady screamed, and then the air was filled with the sound of shrieking, shuffling, and "Get the hell out of my way, man!" as people raced below deck. All order was lost, and not even Commodore Higurashi's voice could restore it.

" All ladies below deck. Ladies! Joseph! Come back this instant! Men, grab whatever arms you can and…MEN! Get back here! They're merely pirates while you the cherished members of the Royal…MEN!" 

The next seconds were blurred to Kagome, see merely remembered another shock that brought down whatever was carrying her, and her father's voice yelling at her to go below deck.

At her first moment that was not hazy, Kagome was in a hallway filled with people, all pushing past her and running, running down deep into wherever they were. 

" Kagome!" someone yelled, "What are you doing? This way, we must go this way!"

" Sayuir?" Kagome thought aloud. 

" Aye, Sayuir, now come on! Down this hallway!"

The hallway proved to be a very narrow space with about three doorways. Sayuir had already opened up one door, and Sango was pushing her into the room. The door slammed and clicked locked without Sayuir entering, leaving Sango and Kagome alone in the dark.

" Where are we?" asked Kagome, rubbing her head.

" We're on a ship." answered Sango.

" I know that," hastily responded Kagome, "But what room are we in?" 

" I think some sort of storage area. Look."

With the light slipping in from the doorways, Kagome was able to make elongated figures ending in a wide circle hanging up above their heads, swaying with the ship and hitting each other every once in a while with a soft clang.

" Frying pans?" said Kagome.

" Yes, frying pans." 

" Well, where's Sayuir? She's obviously not in here," cried Kagome.

" She went to look for a rat."

" A rat?"

" Sayuir said if she could find a rat its blood would cover up our scent pretty well."

Another shake overcame the ship, and random frying pans fell off their hooks. Kagome grabbed on to Sango to steady herself.

" I hope she can find one," whispered Kagome, "We're going to need all the help we can get."

………………………………………………….

" Alright men, hold your fire! We won't be wanting to many holes in that ship. Kouga, go steer us up along side her. Let's see if the redcoats can compromise."

" Aye aye, _captain_," responded Kouga jumping up to the steering wheel.

" I won't have you talking to me like that, _Kouga_," barked Inuyasha, "Now bring us right along side her and I'll determine if your still useful to me."

Kouga mumbled a few choice words to that but did what Inuyasha said nevertheless. He was no fool; Inuyasha would take away his share just as quick as looking at him. This was his element, the wood felt right beneath his hands, he felt every turn and creak beneath his feet, and for once as though he should be in charge, not Inuyasha. The Tainted Shikon rode up right along side their prey, barely five feet away. Kouga smiled, that was his new record. The ten-foot planks used for boarding would be proved fairly useless. Only Inuyasha's glare was able to break Kouga's pride at that moment.

The lobsterbacks had a petty line of men with guns and swords to meet the pirates, and Inuyasha could not hold back a smirk. If any of them had brains, they'd be bargin' for their lives.

" Rouges of the sea!" yelled one of the more heavily ornamented men, " Give me your Captain so I may give him my deal." 

" Aye," called out Inuyasha, leaning over the railing, "I be right here. State your deal, though it will likely fall on deaf ears."

A few pirates snickered at that, and the man turned pinkish.

" Now see here! I am about to make you a deal you'd be a fool to refuse. This is my ship, not some Navy ship you're used to capturing. This ship is loaded with the highest-ranking members of the Royal Navy of England. If you leave now, we will not take chase."

………………………………………………….

" What are they saying?" whispered Kagome.

Sango was standing on some box of some sort listening to the events taking place above them on deck.

" Can't be sure, but it sounds like your father is trying to compromise with the them."

" Compromise? They're bloody pirates!"

………………………………………………….

" Your terms be inviting," yelled back Inuyasha, smirking at the stupidity of the man, " But it fails to equally fulfill both sides of the apparent compromise we have made, so I feel I must disapprove of ye's bargain and decline to ye's offer." 

Silence. 

" I thought they were pirates," whispered one of the men in line.

" If ye are so thick," said Inuyasha, " I means you must be out of your bloody minds to offer such a proposal. But here, I'll offer ye better one. If ye lay down on ye bloody stomachs till we take everything we want out of your ship, we won't kill you…all."

………………………………………………….

" So, what now?" asked Kagome.

" They aren't exactly seeing eye to eye, your father and the pirates."

" Sango, I'm not a child. Tell me what's going on."

" Basically that this isn't going to end well."

………………………………………………….

" You insult me with such an offer, _sir_," grunted the man.

An uproar overtook the pirate ship. Even Inuyasha, in his whole sense of trying to seem professional couldn't hold back a laugh that brought tears to his eyes.

" Stop that ridiculous noise this instant!" yelled the man.

" Aye, captain, quit your laughing or you might no longer be a sir!" yelled one of the pirates.

" You'll all go to hell for laughing at this poor gent, sirs!" screamed another.

………………………………………………….

" They're laughing!" exclaimed Sango,

" Well, whatever for!" said Kagome.

" I can't hear with your unusually loud breathing, Kagome."

" I can't help I'm nervous!"

………………………………………………….

" Is that some sort of joke? Captain, a sir? He couldn't be a gentleman even with a peruke as overstuffed and ratty as yours!" shouted a voice from the crowded pirate deck.

The man fumed. " Look, you scoundrels…"

" No, ye look," interrupted Inuyasha, " I don't know how much time ye rich can buy, but my mine is short. Surrender to my command or my cutlass will make home in ye throat."

" I will not surrender to the likes of you!" screamed the man, scarlet in the face.

" Fool, then you'll die to the likes of me. Kill em' boys!"

Hooray! Another chapter done! The fighting will come next chapter, promise. I think that's pretty much it. A lot will come together next chapter and chapters four so pay attention. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. No preview today. Please, please, please review! Please! Till next time,

Your Faithful Authoress,

__

Pale Moonlight


	3. Attack

A/N Can you all guess what time it is?

[Crickets chirp]

Well, um, fine then. For all of you who haven't guessed, it's time for my third chapter! This, as I have promised, will contain an epic fight between the pirates and the lobster… fine Royal Navy members. Or I will try to provide that. Now, I would like to give thanks to my two, yes two, one more than last time [Hooray!] reviews:

hanyougirl: Haza! You liked it! And you wrote your review all cool like. So, here's the update like you asked for.

anubaka: I'm also glad I can but out my work for you to enjoy, and that you can review on it! I'm really honored you put me on your alerts. As for what my resolution was, a girl named Pale Moonlight foolishly entered FF.net a couple of months ago, was a terrible updater, wrote to many stories, and got sick of the whole writing thing. But, she could not stop writing, so for New Years she promised to become a better authoress, to be a good updater, and never again to drown in too many stories. I have all this in my bio page, but that is my shortened version for you. And your remark, you made me laugh out loud. Silly.

But by now, you're probably on your way to the story, tired of Pale Moonlight's ramblings, so on to it!

Disclaimer: So, ye still haven't learned yet, have ye? Well, I suppose that ye don't be wantin' ye nose anymore, do ye?

****

Deep Blue

By _Pale Moonlight_

Chapter 3: Attack

As H. J. Higurashi took his dying breath, the captain of the pirates jumped over the distance separating the two ships, unshielded a glittering cutlass, and swung a flash of light across his throat. The poor man never stood a chance.

So stood the noble remains of the ship, and those loyal to the Higurashi name, those who had forsaken the safe underbelly of the ship to bask in the sun and nobly fight the pirates to death, stood all about. But as the pirate captain pointed his shimmering blade their way, fear ate at the back of their minds. The captain stood firm his ground, as though time had been stopped by the whipping of the shaft of light he seemed to possess. The fear grew stronger, interrupting their thoughts with instances of which the deceased Commodore had let them down, of what a stingy, self centered man he'd been. Were they to die for this Scrooge? 

The captain remained standing in his spot, barely breathing, just looking at the scattered bunch of men around the ship. Fear screamed at their brains to run, hide, and abandon the others for their own protection. Their warrior's instinct was steadily growing smaller, and voice softer as their brains processed the new information. 

One man, right up in front, took one measly step back, telling himself it was merely to adjust his weight. The captain smiled. A mistake, from the greatest of all forces, had been made.

From pirates, noise of the devils admitted. Screams, hollers, shrieks melted together in some sort of death song. Men, by the seemingly thousands leaped the gap between the boats, all standing behind there captain. He seemed amused, the captain, and the ones able to suppress their utter fear saw the looks on the younger men's face and understood his twisted amusement. The captain raised his arm, and lowered it. The pirate's faces told what was to happen. Many of hands lost control of the weapon they held watched their defense drop to the floor.

The pirates rushed at the line of men, shouting their yells. One ran, seeking his life, only to have a sword pressed into his back. 

" Coward," said Uedo, drawing out his cutlass.

Around him showed the same scene again and again. Men drew their fancy, long blades, trying to keep two or three pirates off of them. The clang of metal deafened the air. The pirate on the side beat the man's defenses, stabbing him in the side. He dropped to his knees in pain, to meet a quick slash across the throat. 

" Not bad, for a redcoat, aye?" said one as he kicked the body overboard.

" Yeah, held out for a while. AAYY!" yelled the pirate, racing to his next victim.

The man met a quick bullet through the heart. The pirate bent down and stole his silver pistol. 

Cutlass dug into throat after neck after heart, and knives crippled the strong. Daggers were scarce, but often but into play against a short sword from a lobsterback. A pistol would fire every once and again, silencing the moment. Blood was becoming a problem, pirates fought for balance. Sand was spilled but not at a good enough rate. The captain smiled; that always was a good sign.

" Alright, keep it up! We almost be there, men!" yelled the captain, beheading the man in front of him. 

Sword met sword, setting off a few sparks, filling the air with its ring. Slash after slash fell, as man after man fell. The stink of death overrode the stench of blood. Another man fell in a pool of blood, his left arm gone and chest bleeding. The captain faced one of the few remaining men. The man held out his sword, brow wet with sweat and breaths coming in harshly. The captain merely smirked. " _Claws of BLOOD!_"

So stood only one, in a puddle of blood of his comrades. About him he recognized faces, pale and red, all dead. Vomit was building up in his neck, but he suppressed the desire as the captain walked over the corpses to him.

" So, my good man," said the captain, grabbing the man's throat and lifting him up, "if ye could direct us to where ever ye keep things of value, ye may be spared."

The man answered by spitting in the pirate's face.

Preparing for a slap, the man opened his eyes to see the captain wipe away the spit and smile at him.

" What be your name?" asked the captain.

" Jonathan S. Peterson," spat the man.

" Well, Mr. Peterson," replied the captain, "ye seem to hold the courage of the entire country of England. I be deliberating not killen' you."

Gasps came from the pirates, who crowded around their captain. Uncertainty spread around them.

" Inuyasha, do you think that's a good idea?" asked Miroku.

" Now that I be thinking 'bout it, I think I shall. Had ye not spit in my face," the captain smirked as the man paled. " Kill him!" he shouted, tossing the man into the crowds. A scream entered the air, but was replaced by crunching of bones and slipping of meat.

Miroku paled. Inuyasha looked only ahead, trying not to imagine what his crew did behind him. 

" Alright, we now be having to do a search of the ship. Spread and shout if ye find something. I be meaning it! I don't want a single pound go unmarked! Now Go!"

………………………………………………….

Sango leaped off her box. Rather, she pretty much dropped down.

" Why is it now quiet?" asked Kagome, her heart beating.

" They won," managed Sango, looking only to the floor.

It was still for a second. Oxygen seemed to choke the to into the room, everything seemed lost in the blackness. Sango kept her eyes to the floor, letting Kagome sink in her own thoughts. What was there now for them? 

The door pounded. Sango placed a hand over Kagome's mouth, silencing her gasp. The whole frame seemed to shake, gradually shoving father and father in, slipping in more and more light. Sango rush against the door, her heart exploding, praying with her ever being the noise to stop. Kagome only slowly backed off, eyes wide, fear pulsing though her veins. For a split second, her lungs refused the air she tried to draw in, and she ran to the door, throwing her weight against it with Sango. 

" Damn," an all too familiar, feminine voice cursed.

………………………………………………….

Sayuir shifted through the shadows, drawing ever close to the main stairway. It mattered not to her, the only thing on her mind was the scent in her nostrils, the rat lurking about the area. A pink tail flipped out of the darkness and Sayuir leaped to it. She felt it struggle in her hands, scratching about with tiny, dirty claws and flashing its grimy, yellow teeth. With a quick apply of pressure, the despicable vermin fell dead in her hands.

Screams passed through the thin wooden doors at the top of the stairways and into Sayuir's sensitive hanyou ears. She could hear each man's cry, every hit of swords, the firing of every pistol, the yell of every pirate, and the sneer off every lip. Her hand bunched up the fabric around her legs. _How dare they attack us, the cowards!_ She'd never heard of such an atrocity, attacking a defenseless ship. They didn't even have anything of real value here.

The noise quickly diminished above her head. Her breath stopped and slowed; her feet backing down the stairs. The sly crawl through the shadows turned to a mad all out sprint. Sayuir could hear them, fifteen at least, storm down the stairs. The wind bit her eyes as she flew down; deep into what at once seemed to be a ship. But as light ate away shadows and places to hide, and the noise kept thundered down to her, it seemed to turn hopeless.

And then, at last, her salvation! The hallway! She raced into it, went to the third door down, and stood for a second in front of the door. Sayuir praised everything she knew for letting her get there. The roar drew ever closed, and Sayuir pounded on the door.

Nothing. No answer, no quick opening and shove inside, not even a go away. What was this, it was the hallway, the right door, why was nothing happening? She drummed on the door, her eyes starting to tear. Why won't they open the bloody door? She shook the door, threatening to break down the wall, but it mattered not, the door failed not to relent. A man of some sort crept about the corner, and Sayuir knew she was trapped.

" Damn," she cursed, beheading the rat and tossing it behind her.

A pirate looking man stood before her, wearing baggy, tattered brown pants, stained with blood, red and white striped shirt, and hair up in some sort of scarf.

" Aye, Snake, Whip, come see what we got here."

From behind him came two men, both poorly dressed, black shirts, brown pants, soaked in blood, and matching grins as they turned the corner.

" We be havin' a lady of fine order here. Here lass, come to Whip," called the man, yellow eyes shining and fangs sticking out. 

Sayuir took a step forward, than another, drawing herself closer to the repulsive pirate called Whip. His crimson, clawed hands gripped her chin, his fingers drawing a line about her cheekbone. Sayuir stood upon the tips of her toes as pain shoot through her foot. The man kept looking her face, and Sayuir had no where to look but his. It was dark, scared, and bloody; he'd large bags underneath his eyes, his evil, burning, yellow eyes. 

" You're a pretty lass, ain't ya?" the man cooed, his voice cracky and sending an itch through Sayuir. His cutlass lay upon his belt, no longer defended by the pirate's blooded hands. The other two just gaped at her from a distance behind the other pirate.

" If ye be lucky, I might not kill ye. Be a waste of beauty, wouldn't it Jake?" He bent his face down to Sayuir's, staring deeply into her amber eyes, watery yet still with some sort of edge to them. Hanyou she was, inu probably. He looked back into her eyes, and saw something he'd never seen from a woman. Determination, her eyes weren't crumbling, tearing, pleading, they were fierce with determination.

" I have no luck," Sayuir spat, releasing the man's sword.

Woo! Done! Are you confused? You are? You're not really supposed to be. So, how'd you like it? The fight scene was hard; I suck at writing big large-scale fight scenes. So, what'd you think? Like it, hate it, what, come on, tell me! If you are confused, you're not really supposed to be so tell me what you're confused about. Hope you enjoyed. You get a preview this time:

Her eyes burned at him, she seemed frail and moved by the wind, but her eyes told another story. They dared him to come, to attack. She held out her sword.

" Come on," she said behind grinding teeth, "Unsheathe your sword. I've no time to waste on killing you."

********************************************

So, I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Please review if you like it, hated it, or don't know what to think. I'm glad you're reading my story, I'm happy to write it for you. Until next time, you princes of reviewing, you kings of readers.

Your Faithful Authoress,

__

Pale Moonlight


	4. Found

A/N Hello! And welcome to chapter four of Deep Blue! I am so so sorry for making you wait! AOL crapped out on me, then I had to upload these new cookie things so I could log in…I know none of that is real excuse, so I'm sorry my readers. I got three reviews! THREE! What's cool is that my reviews have been going 1-2-3 with each chapter! Can I hope for four? I really don't care that much about it though. So here are responses to my THREE reviewers:

Lil' misao: Really really glad you like it! I'm sorry for the slow update, though.

hanyougal34: Hooray! My first repeat reviewer! I'm glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this. There's plenty of reasons to change names, like when I use the Search Engine one FF.net to find myself, I get 115 names. And I'm only 93. Sigh.

sashlea: I'm glad you like my story. As for the Kagome/Sango/Sayuir/room thing, Kagome and Sango did not purposely lock Sayuir out. That's very important. I must make a note…

Okay, thanks again to my three reviews! And also, for anyone wondering, Kagome and Sango did NOT lock Sayuir out. They didn't think it was her, I tried to set it up that both were frightened and paranoid so when there was a knock at the door, they thought it was pirates. Likewise, Sayuir was paranoid and frightened so she just kept beating on the door instead of speaking so Kagome and Sango would know it was her. Sorry for any confusion. But here's chapter four! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I still have to do these? Do you not trust me enough that you think I would lie for three chapters about my ownership of Inuyasha? I'm appalled.

****

Deep Blue

__

By Pale Moonlight

Chapter 4: Found

Sayuir grabbed the pirate's sword and cut directly along his throat. He released her throat, and Sayuir struggled to keep steady enough on her feet to stand. The man lay dead before her, his blood slowly oozing out. Sayuir shot a glare at the other two pirates, who turned and ran down the hallway silently. Sayuir inwardly cursed to herself and quickly sped off into the next hallway to save Sango and Kagome their shame.

The pace was slowly set, staying mainly in the shadows, only risking be seen in light to duck away into the next corridor. Lady's screams suddenly filled the air. Sayuir pitied the poor girls, she'd never liked any of them, but no one deserved to be defiled by a pirate. As much as she hated to admit, she was lucky that the pirates had found them. She would have likely been spotted by now without them.

"Well, 'ello, what do we have here," came from behind her. A gripping sense of forbidding gripped Sayuir's heart with its icy fingers, yet she could not struggle against the instinct to turn around.

"That be Whip's sword!" cried the man, a pirate of his late 40's, his black mange of hair unkempt in a low ponytail, "And that be Whip's blood on his sword. Where would a lass like you find such a trinket?" The man took a step forward, and Sayuir took a step back with him.

" If you must know," said Sayuir through clenched teeth, "I killed this despicable man you call Whip and took his sword so I could kill some more. Does this trouble you, _sir_?"

"Bitch!" yelled the man, taking out his cutlass, "I'll take off your bloody head for that!"

__

Idiot, thought Sayuir, holding down her sword, waiting for his attack. She practiced swordplay so often at home it barely seemed funny. The man lunged at her, forsaking the tradition and honor of crossing swords with her a first. Sayuir expected this, he was a pirate, and easily blocked. He lunged again, and Sayuir knocked the sword out of his hand, having no time for play. The man looked at his sword, which lied a good ten feet away, then back at Sayuir, and then again at his sword. 

"I shan't kill you," replied Sayuir, lowering her own cutlass, "if you tell me where your captain is."

"On deck," muttered the man, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Good," said Sayuir as she turned about. As soon as she turned, the man dashed for his sword. Sayuir's cutlass meet his stomach after five feet.

"Coward," Sayuir muttered to herself, reaching over the man and grabbing his cutlass. She smelt it, but it lacked any sent of blood. The man behind her was still slowly breathing; though bleeding profusely. _He'll live, _Sayuir thought, _if he's found. _

********************************************

"Kouga! KOUGA!"

Kouga looked up from his work. This was his fifth time of rummaging through the captain's quarters, and he still found no rum of any kind. Sure, there were a few bottles of some wine crap, but only the true power of a real whisky would ever cross a real pirate's lip.

"Aye Jack, Snake, what ye be screamin' about now? Are the rats too big for you on this ship? Or too fancy?" Kouga started at the two men who had just burst through the door, and after a spilt seconds his instincts told him better. Both men's' faces were pale, both hearts were beating far faster then normal, and both had the lethal look of fear on their faces.

"What is it?" asked Kouga, sitting down in the nearest velvet coated wooden priceless chair.

"It's Whip! He be long ago heading down to the depths of Davy Jone's locker!" exclaimed Snake.

"What do ye mean?" cried Kouga, rising from his chairs, "How could Whip have died on a wreck like this? Are there still some loaded Red Coats on this hulk of a ship? Did he slip over board? Is this damn thing condemned? Answer me Snake! How did he die?"

Snake looked to Jack, who crouched down before saying, "He died at the hands of a woman."

"WHAT?" Kouga screamed, grabbing Jack by the collar and lifting him. "What do ye mean, BY THE HANDS OF A WOMAN? Are ye trying to say that Whip, one of the greatest fighters and TEACHERS to ye bloody cowards was brought down by a damned WOMAN?"

"Aye," said Jack, dangling his feet above ground.

"Snake," uttered Kouga, slowly tiring to regain his calm aura, but keeping Jack above the ground nevertheless, "Do ye agree to what this dazed fool says?"

"Aye, Kouga," weakly responded Snake.

"So somewhere on this ship, we have a murderous woman. Please tell me she was at least a youkai."

"Well, she was half inu…"

"Ugh. Another hanyou. Describe the bitch so she may be killed."

"Well, she had her hair all fancily tied up, and she seemed to be wearing some sort of fashionable yellow corseted…" 

"Damn! Why do we split our treasures with you men for? Ye ran away from a corseted hanyou? Aren't corsets supposed to deprive women off all movement and air?" 

"I thought it be important to tell you, Kouga."

"Coward. Well anyway, Inuyasha will be pissed off to hear it, but ye and Jack will tell him anyway."

"Um, Kouga sir? Can ye please release me? It's getting rather hard to breathe," said Jack, his feet still dangling.

Kouga dropped him and walked out of the room. 

********************************************

The staircase lay only beyond one passage, Sayuir merely had to cross one measly hallway and then she'd be on deck. While Sayuir still had no real off what she was to do, she'd do something.And after that, it was likely she'd die. Oh well, she'd never really wanted to be buried on land anyway.

Two men were carrying an anchor and Sayuir decided to go after them. The one in front stopped, and slowly turned his head around. Sayuir ducked back from behind the corner, refusing to breathe and demanding her mind to not disengage any smells. It was silent for a moment, then there were sounds of footsteps. The corset tightened around her waist, and Sayuir waited a few seconds to get a second breath. It was eerily quiet, and Sayuir cautiously took her first steps around the corner.

There was the man from before, the first one carrying the anchor. "I thought I smelled a lady. Grab her Cat!"

An arm wrapped around her waist from behind. _Damn._

********************************************

Kagome looked over to Sango, her pale face sweating abundantly. The door still was bouncing, threatening to split apart any second. All the sudden, there was peace, no noise, no movement, no nothing. Kagome slowly got up, only to be pulled back down by Sango.

"Wait," she hissed into her ear.

"There's nothing out there," replied Kagome, trying again to stand. 

"Listen," cried Sango, again pulling her down.

Outside the door, she could hear two faint voices, both seeming belonging to men. The ship veered right beneath her, and Kagome heard the slight breaking of rope. Fearfully, she looked up to the frying pans. They seemed to be fine, but there was another clash of metal somewhere and…

"Huuu……" Kagome felt Sango's hand against her mouth. Pots around them were moving, sliding over the floor, hitting the walls, crashing against each other, endangering their position at each second. 

"Sango," whined Kagome, "The pots!"

"I know," whispered back Sango, "We must wait."

Kagome kept her ear to the doorway, listening for any more sounds of movement. Finally, Sango nodded her head and Kagome looked outside. It was empty, but for a dead, bleeding man off in the corner. Kagome turned back to Sango, who just looked away.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "He was merely a pirate. Come on, get back inside. We must wait for Sayuir."

********************************************

"Let me go, let me go you bloody pirate! You hear me, release me this INSTANT!" Sayuir was sprawled out over one of the men's back like a sack of potatoes, being slowly carried up the stairway.

"Be quiet lass! You'll cause me ear to bleed," the one who was carrying her yelled.

Sayuir ripped her claws at the man's back, she kicked him in the shins and anywhere in reach, bit his neck, she tore at his face, and screamed herself hoarse; yet the man showed no sign of pain.

"Here, Cat, haul the bitch for a while. Me back is aching."

Sayuir was throw over to a man named Cat, who seemed to be just barely older than her. She was at once uncomfortable, for the man only wore a pare of ratty mahogany pants with his cream colored shirt around his waist. His skin was slick with sweat, and filthy with the dust and dirt of the ship. Sayuir still hadn't managed to get a good look in at his face. 

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sayuir, hoping to get some answers.

"To the captain, where else," replied the man in a rich Spanish accent. 

"Grand, I was going there anyway," said Sayuir, trying to find a way to lift her face off the man's back without digging her elbows into his shoulders.

"You mean if I had told you that ye wouldn't have practically killed me?" asked the other man.

"Of course not," responded Sayuir. 

The man uttered a string of cuss words till the one called Cat hit him on the head, telling him not to speak such a way in the presence of a lady.

"That's not a lady. It's a female, alright, but not a lady," the other one uttered, looking away.

One of the pirates kicked the door open, and Sayuir was all at once meet with the fresh smell of salt and the sea, then death, and blood. _Many have died here_, thought Sayuir as she did a short prayer; _I shall avenge all I can_.

Sayuir was at once throw off the man's back and onto the wooden deck. With her first glance up, she saw the man named Cat had three long scars on the left side of his nose. His brilliant blue/black eyes shinned with a sense of victory. 

Standing up at once, Sayuir wiped any traces of dirt of her dress out of mere habit. She was shocked, there were at least fifty men on deck, all carrying something or taking something off. One stared over to her, and Sayuir fixed the position of her face to defiance. 

"Cat, who be this female ye bring before me?"

********************************************

Uedo looked over the vastness of the sea. There was still no trace of a ship, but they should still be leaving this one pretty quickly. They hadn't had that much of a lead over Hojo.

Looking over the men's work, he saw the main doorway to the belly of the ship open. There was Cat and Rui, and something yellow was over Cat's shoulder. Standing on the edge of the crow's nest, he leapt off. 

Uedo forced his face downward, feeling the full force of air against it. Men hurried away left and right, making a landing space for their beloved quartermaster. 

Inuyasha had already stepped forward towards Cat. The yellow thing on the floor appeared to be a, a female? She was an inu you… no wait, inu hanyou. She quickly stood up and started defiantly at Inuyasha, looking full into his glare. Inwardly smirking, Uedo pushing aside the men. He definitely didn't want to miss this. Once again, the men parted left and right for him. Uedo loved his job.

"Cat, who be this female ye bring before me," Inuyasha asked right as Uedo walked up behind him.

"I found her wandering around down bellow. She wields Dusty's sword."

"Aye," said Inuyasha, looking down at the sword. Uedo stared with him; it indeed was Dusty's cutlass. Uedo met the girl's gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wretch, were did you get this sword?" asked Inuyasha, his voice cocky and filled with his usual bull headedness.

"First of all, my name is not wretch and I will not be spoken to in such a manner by a pirate," the girl answered back through clenched teeth.

There was a release of air throughout the ship. Inuyasha's lips straightened, and he raised his hand. The girl braced herself, but Uedo grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Uedo, ye have no right to do this," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, ye know as well as I this is no way to treat a prisoner," uttered Uedo, then to the girl, "What is your name?"

"Sayuir," she answered.

"Do ye have a last name?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't see how that is important," said the girl, risking her life again. Uedo watched her and saw her strategically back up to where no one was located. Watching her hands, he grabbed her cutlass's blade right as she raised it. 

Their eyes meet again, and the girl twisted her sword. Uedo released it and cursed, his hand was bleeding freely. 

The girl backed up some more, moving her feet down into a defensive stance. Her eyes burned at him, she seemed frail and moved by the wind, but her eyes told another story. They dared him to come, to attack. She held out her sword.

"Come on," she said behind grinding teeth, "Unsheathe your sword. I've no time to waste on killing you."

"Do you think that's wise, lass," muttered Uedo, running his sword along the blade of her cutlass, savoring the ring of metal against metal, "to cross blades with a pirate?"

Her answer was a lunge at his heart. Uedo quickly blocked, and started deeper into her eyes. An inferno blazed. 

"I've a name," she cried, "and it's not lass!"

Uedo pushed her off with his sword, waiting again for her to attack. She merely stood. Running, he pushed his sword through the thickening air. At the last second, she ducked to the left and stabbed him in the back. With his right hand, he pulled the cutlass out of his back, and turned about. 

"You've draw first blood, Sayuir," said Uedo, watching her flinch as he uttered her name, "But it's unlikely you've seen the action I've seen. Prepare yourself!"

Uedo lunged again, and their swords clicked together. It was the same; Uedo would use attack over attack, yet the girl would keep blocking. He ran her the along the length of the deck, but only at the last second she pushed him back enough for her to duck to the left. No one worked anymore; all eyes were on him and the girl. He could hear her breath increase slowly, and saw she wore a corset. _Damn_, he thought, _I'll never live this down._

They eventually worked their way back to the front doors, as Uedo felt his arm tire. The girl had a never-ending stamina, getting two quick hits in to his arm. He couldn't call a pax now though, he definitely would never live that down. 

All the sudden, the girl's eyes opened to their full extend and she fell. In her back lay a knife.

Kouga stood in the doorway, a grin smirk on his face. 

"That took you a while, did it not, Uedo?" Kouga asked. Jack and Snake cowered behind him. 

"You try fightin' the bitch. She can handle a bloody cutlass," Uedo replied.

"Don't talk to your betters like that, _Uedo_," said Kouga, malice dripping from his words. Uedo merely narrowed his eyes, refusing to show any respect. "Snake, is that the woman who killed Whip?"

"Aye," said Snake, his face deadly white.

A mummer overtook the ship. That girl killed Whip? The self appointed trainer of the Tainted Shikon? Uedo didn't _die _by her hands?

Uedo bent over the girl and pulled the knife from her back in a rapid yank. She jerked beneath him, but Uedo expected this to only be a reflex. He listened to her breathing, but she took no breaths. With the knife, he cut of the dress, then the corset. She only wore a white, silky slip beneath.

"Hull, give me your coat," said Uedo, calling over one of the men. He took it off reluctantly and handed it to Uedo. Hull was easily the tallest and largest man, and the coat covered the girl too down about her knees. He buttoned the first few bronze buttons, then grabbed the girl in his arms, marriage style, his hand holding the wound.

"What are ye doing?" asked Kouga, "We should kill the bloody bitch for old Whip's sake!"

There was a yell of approval to this, which Uedo silenced with, "Do ye know if there are any women left bellow deck?"

Kouga was still for a second before, "Last I checked…"

"There are none," Uedo interrupted, "All have been killed in good sport. So we are left without an identification of this ship, no idea where the real valuables are, no idea who was here, and no idea where this ship was heading."

"Where there's one lass, there's bound to be more," said Jack.

"I wasn't asking you," Uedo fiercely stated at Jack, "And anyway, it could take days to find any more survivors. And we don't have days, there be Hojo to worry about. We only have about a week gain on him, and we lost any hope off travel on Tuesday and Wensday, so Hojo now has a better than good chance off catching up us. This is his boat; he'll work his damned crew from day to night to catch us. We'll be seeing black, blood stained sails soon."

"What do you suppose we do than, Uedo?" asked Inuyasha, stepping up.

"Keep loading and looking for loot and any more survivors. Let me take the lass over to the ship, and I'll heal her there."

"There would be to much off an uproar with the crew," said Inuyasha, "Snake and Jack! Go fetch Uedo's medical equipment. Well, what do ye be standing around for! You have your orders! FOLLOW THEM!"

As the men rushed about Inuyasha walked over closer to Uedo. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"As do I," said Uedo, turning the girl on her back, "but there's not much left for us to do now."

Woo. Another chapter done! So, what do you think? Hmmm? Next chapter Miroku, Kagome, and Sango will come more into play, but I first had to get Sayuir and Uedo out of the way. If you weren't able to figure out, I have set Hojo up as a pirate captain, Yes, this seems a bit out of character, but I have always thought there was an evil look behind that sweet puppy dog face. And also, I have plans for all the other characters. No preview for today. Please review! Pretty please? Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.

Your Faithful Authoress,

__

Pale Moonlight


	5. Prisoner

A/N Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Writer's block, Terra Nova, and school has kept me away from FF.net. This chapter is kinda short cause I ended it suddenly, but I couldn't think of any other way to stop it. Well, anyway, thank you to my reviewers! Here are review responses:

watrsptl: Thank you for reviewing three chapters! Wow, that's like a first for me. Here we go. I defiantly am making this an Inu/Kag, and Mir/San. I'm really glad you like my new characters, and as for being bro/sis, Uedo is a full neko demon and Sayuir is an inu hanyou. I'm not sure, it might work out somehow in biology… I know it's different, but I rather like writing with accents too. And don't worry; though in the beginning they might not be fierce, they'll prove women are bad luck to ships by the end.

sashlea[]: No, I've never read that one. I would, but I've been busy and the Search engine is down for now. But thank you for reviewing! It's greatly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: My hair is too wet to come up with something witty, I don't own Inuyasha [sticks out tongue]. 

****

Deep Blue

__

By Pale Moonlight

Chapter 5: Prisoner

After various labors, endless talk, and even a flash of skirts or two, Miroku was at last nearing the very bottom of this bloody boat. As things played over in his mind, he mentally made a list of things to tell Inuyasha. He was pretty sure there was no more survivors, no secret chambers of any sort, nothing of Navy importance, and seemingly no rum. Miroku sighed, Inuyasha would be pissed off about the no rum part; they were running pretty damn low.

Just before he was preparing to turn back and breathe deeply the fresh air of outside, a chill ran the length of his spine. There was something nearby. Half-heartedly he started down farther into the hallway; his terrible feelings came at the absolute worst of times. 

"Anyone down…." but his words were lost after that. In the middle of the next hallway, there lay Whip. Rushing to his side, he felt around for a heartbeat, but there was nothing. _Damn, another lost_, Miroku thought as he silently spoke a prayer. A line along Whip's throat told Miroku that his death was no accident, and that somewhere, there most be someone left. _Shit. It'll take weeks to find a survivor on this ship._

As he turned around, ready to leave, he heard a slight whimper. Rubbing his ear, he heard it again, coming directly from one of the doors. Miroku grinned, he hadn't seen a full female in months, he feared he'd soon loss his touch. Slowly making his way back, Miroku forced open the first door he came across. It was empty, holding only some bags of wheat.

"I know someone's here," Miroku called out, cautiously making his way to the next doorway, " It'd be better for the both of us if ye just come out now." Leaning against the wall, he kicked the door open. Again, there was nothing, only a couple of tables and various shelves and cabinets of sorts. Miroku discreetly stepped in, looking around the tables for any sign off a human or demon of some kind. 

Within a fraction of a second, Miroku felt his pistol leave it's holder and press it's cold opening against his heart. "If I shot, you'll die," said a commanding female voice, "drop your weapons on the ground and turn around."

Miroku sighed and reached for his cutlass. Flinging it onto the ground, he asked, "Ok, I've done that so can I now…" "You've another pistol," interrupted the voice behind him, "That'd be nice to see on the ground too." 

__

Damn,Miroku cursed, _when did females get so smart? _"Look," said Miroku, taking out his other pistol, "I've all my weapons on the ground now."

"Yes, but I'd also like to see the dagger out of your boot too." Miroku barely held back a damn as he reached down into his boot and took out his dagger. Right after that, a young lady, seemingly 17 or so, walked around him and grabbed his weapons, pointing the pistol his way.

"Now, my lass is that anyway to act?" asked Miroku, instantly failing for the innocence of the elegant raven-haired brown eyed girl before him. 

"Shut up and walk out," replied the girl, her full red lips turning to a frown. He felt the pressure and frigidity of the gun lift off his heart, but after he turned to the doorway it reappeared at the back of his head. "Go on," said the first female voice, "Walk." 

Trying not to smirk, Miroku decided to play along with these girls for a bit. He half-walked and half-skipped into the hallway, looking back every now and then to see if the girl with the gun to his brains was as pretty as the other. But as he turned his gaze back, she'd push him forward and tell him to keep moving. Miroku would just groan and go along with the charades. 

When they were at last in the hallway, Miroku reached his hand back and grabbed his pistol, flipped it up, and twisted the lady's arm. As soon as she cried out, he held her around the waist and pointed the opening at her head. The girl struggled viscously, but was unable to break his hold. The other girl flashed uncertainty for the slightest of moments before raising his pistol. 

"I won't do that lass," pressing the weapon down on the first girl's head, "Drop me pistol." The other girl glared at him, dropped the gun, and kicked it his way. Looking down, he got his first view of the female he held. Miroku lowered his head and smelled her brownish blackish hair, smelling strongly of mixed spices. He felt the girl fluster beneath him, and moved his fingers down further along her dainty waist. She gasped in her breath, but said nothing. Turning her face up, she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at him. Miroku smiled, she was a sight to behold. 

Returning his gaze to the other female, he motioned her to walk forward. With a pout on her lips she took about five steps before Miroku signaled her to stop.

"What be your name, dear lass?" asked Miroku as he wrapped his fingers tighter around the waist of the female he held, loving to feel her squirm. 

"Kagome," she spat, refusing to meet Miroku's eyes.

"That be a lovely yet exotic name for a woman from these parts. Fits you quite delightfully, doesn't it? What be ye last name?"

"That is none of your business," Kagome cried, crossing her arms. She looked at the female he held, who Miroku supposed was blushing by now as he slowly glided his fingers down to her thigh. 

"Fine then, we'll forget formalities, Kagome. What is the name of the beauty I hold in my grasp?" replied Miroku, again looking to the face of the female. She seemed to be gasping for breath, her face taking on a new shade of crimson as he drew little circles on her lower thigh. 

"Sango," she simply answered, venturing a step closer.

"Ah, none of that love," uttered Miroku, cautiously taking a step back, "You'll stay were you are."

By now the female had stopped struggling other than her desperate fight to regain control of her hands. Unfortunately, Miroku could no longer control his hands as they slipped down farther and farther and farther...

"HETINA!" she screamed, kicking him with her remaining strength at his balls. Miroku at once let her go and fell to the floor in pain, barely able to see straight as Sango rushed to Kagome, seized her hand, and started running down the hall with her. 

Barely able to move, Miroku took out his gun and fired directly up. Both girls stopped and gazed back at him. The one called Sango said something and both commenced running again. Gradually, Miroku forced himself up and tried to take chase. 

……………………………………………….

"Can you believe the nerve of that, of that pervert? Just thinking about it, I want to…"started Sango, her face taking a reddish color of anger. 

"Might we please talk about this later?" asked Kagome, hearing the pirate in the other hallway get up and run after them with loud, clunky steps.

"How hard did you kick the poor man?" said Kagome, hearing him tumble and fall barely behind them.

"He deserved it," replied Sango as she flustered, "That's no way to behave even for a pirate."

As they were about to turn the corner, Kagome spotted Miroku out of the corner of her eye. With an unsteady hand he raised his pistol and fired. Kagome barely held back a scream as Sango dragged her around the corner. 

Shot after shot was launched their way and Kagome lagged farther back with each. Sango finally yelled back at her that he wasn't trying to shot them, only to frighten them, yet even that didn't still her racing heart. 

Kagome looked back, seeing Miroku barely on the edge of the corner. Within an instant she was on the floor, Sango had apparently bumped into something and knocked Kagome down with her.

"Damn," cursed Kagome as her eyes cleared and she looked up. Sango had run into, what else, a large blockade of pirates, their leader being a wolf demon with a high ponytail. Kagome felt his yellow eyes drift over her, and she tried to hold back a shiver. 

"Aye, Miroku, looks like ye found some survivors," said the wolf demon, again looking at Kagome.

"Took you long enough to find me, Kouga. I must have wasted at least seven shots," replied Miroku, limping over behind Kagome. 

"Ha, knew Uedo knew not what he spoke off. Let's just see what this does to his one remaining shipmate theory. All right men, bind their hands and feet." Kagome willingly held out her hands to be bound, but was faced with roughness as a pirate tightened knot after knot till her wrists were bleeding. He was no gentler on her feet. In the end, Kagome was connected to Sango by five feet of rope around her wrists and feet, with barely two feet of distance left on the front. 

As the so-called Kouga bent down to pick up the rope, Miroku grabbed it before him and whispered something about the captain into his wolfish ears. The man snarled, but did as he was told anyway. Miroku held out his hand to Kagome, who slapped it away and stood up on her own. A flash of hurt gleamed in his eyes, but it was soon lost as he held on to the front of the rope, pushing Sango then Kagome forward. 

"Sorry about the unpleasant conditions," spoke Miroku back to them, "Two ladies of ye's standards probably aren't used to such treatment." Kagome said nothing and Sango humped and looked away.

"Ya, so anyway ye will being going to talk to the Captain, who is in a pissed off mood cause there's nothing of value on this ship," Kagome humped here, appalled that a pirate could talk in such a way of her father's boat. "so it'd be best if ye both tell him all he asks about. If you of any high political importance, that also be good to tell. Then ye could be ransomed off with a high chance of survival."

"And if we don't?" asked Sango, risking her life on such a question.

"Then it's likely you'll die." Miroku simply stated. 

The rest of the walk lasted in silence, where Kagome thought of the pirate's words. _It's likely you'll die_. Had these beasts already found Sayuir? She hadn't came back to the room after promising a speedy return to Sango. Though she was horrified by the corpses lining the hallways, she couldn't stop herself for looking at them, trying to find Sayuir's pale face in the patches of bodies. 

They soon came to the main opening stairway, the stairs stained red and leaking with blood from the multitude of cadavers. A man with dark skin and a strange design of scars along his face, almost like whiskers, sprinted down the stairs to Miroku.

"So ye found some more alive," he asked, his voice strange with some sort of an accent.

"Aye," Miroku replied, "Kouga said something about Uedo finding his own human. Is this true?"

"Ya, he and Kouga are arguing about what they should do with her. Kouga thinks we should just kill her since the wretch killed Whip and Dusty is at best unconscious, but Uedo doesn't think these two will know much so we should keep her alive."

"The lass killed Whip? That explains it, I found him outside of these two's room. Did you have a companion with ye?" Miroku asked Kagome. 

Kagome struggled with her words; not sure what to tell the pirate, but Sango came to her sense and immediately answered, "No." 

Miroku narrowed his eyes, scanning Sango for a few seconds, before shrugging it off. "Is the captain in any mood to converse with our prisoners?" asked Miroku to the other pirate.

"Ha, is he ever in any mood to talk with prisoners?" asked the man, flashing a smile, "He'll be worse if we don't take them to him. Captain already moved back to the Tainted Shikon."

Lighting flowed through Kagome's veins, and she felt herself grow numb. _The, the Tainted Shikon? These are the pirates of the Tainted Shikon?_

"Come on, you get to met the captain," said Miroku, pushing the rope forward. 

As she was dragged by the various amounts of pirates hoarding away her father's valuables, only one thought crossed Kagome's mind. If this was the crew of the infamous Tainted Shikon, what was the Captain to be like?

So, how'd you like it? Hope you enjoyed reading. Next chapter will be basically about Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, though Sayuir and Uedo will make an appearance in the end. Depending on my ideas, it might be a little on the long side. Here's a preview.

********************************************

A pale light flashed out from her form, blinding the mob around her, forcing everything back. Kagome gasped, something held her lungs still. Something was emitting from her, and as the seconds of pain lingered on, she felt something leave her. 

********************************************

Please review if you enjoyed, have a commit, or completely hated it. I don't mind, as long as you don't all out flame me. Thanks for reading and giving my story a chance.

Your Faithful Authoress,

__

Pale Moonlight


	6. Meeting

A/N. Sorry for the wait. You wouldn't believe all the stress I've put over this chapter. I couldn't word it right. But now me = satisfied. Also, disregard last chapter's preview. I had to word around it. When I have time [time, ha] I'll go back and fix that. Hope you can forgive me. Please? Whatever the answer, let's go to our reviewers, our **5** reviewers [hehe, I'm a dork]:

Hanyougal34: Sorry about the late update. But I'm uber glad you liked last chapter. Um, so here's six?

sashlea: Kouga doesn't have yellow eyes? O.o I've been away from TV to long. But thank you for reviewing. I'll add that to my list of things I need to fix. I'm glad you liked the intro I did. You forgot that Kagome still has to meet Inuyasha, the basic theme of this chapter…

Hellkeeper: I know! I love pirates too. It kinda sad that the rush of Inuyasha pirate fanfics has decreased since the release of Pirates of the Caribbean, but at least there are some out there remaining. Pairings are normal, Kag/Inu, Mir/San, maybe some Kog/Am if I can fit it in, and then I'll pair up some of my OC's. I'm not sure yet, but I'm really thinking Uedo/Sayuir.

yugi-star: Sorry for the stop, but here's the next chapter! It's cool, hopefully….

Koji-sama: Hooray! Somebody else out there loves it too. Another to my list! And you used inventive, which is a nicely rounded word. It's funny; I haven't really even gotten into the main plot yet. But I'm glad you liked it. So on to next chapter!

Disclaimer: Argh, me swash buckle ye from they bloody head to they bloody feet, ye who think me could own the greatness of Inuyasha. [woo, that was a lot of old talk]

Deep Blue

_By Pale Moonlight_

Chapter 6: Meet

Too quickly to release what was happening, Kagome found herself being dragged across the deck over to a pair of wooden planks, shaking slightly in the wind. She barely felt able to breathe, it felt as the whole world was staring at her, though she was some cattle to be put in a line. Soft mummers overtook the ship, words like _female_, _captain_, _kill_, and _rum_ surfacing ever few seconds. One pirate even seemed so bold as too take a step forward, only to be held back by the man from before, with the scars. He stared her down with his cold bluish black eyes, and Kagome felt as though her life depended on keeping eye contact. With a pull at the rope she was moving again, and the man appeared to lose all interest in her. _Oh my God_, she thought, _I am going to die_.

The Tainted Shikon, how could she ever be so stupid? Sayuir at once understood, just upon seeing the black sails. The noise of battle should have told her, the men shouting like devils, eager for death. Why couldn't she see? And now, now, she off to meet the captain, rumored to be the most bloodthirsty.

He was supposed to be able to kill a man with his eyes alone, he'd killed a tribe of wolf demons once because they stolen a barrel of whiskey, and of course, he was most famous for stealing the infamous Shikon no Tama, with his wish that would destroy the whole free world when he made it. The captain, it froze her marrow just thinking of it.

Looking up, Kagome found she was at the edge of the deck, where an annoyed Miroku was trying to persuade Sango over the planks. They could stand there forever, Sango only feared one thing and they had come across it. Water, Sango would die before crossing that board. Her eyes were wide and looking only towards the ocean, it's waves lapping against the ship. A lump was growing in her throat; her mouth was a thin line, her eyes ever so shiny… It was impossible. Sango would never walk across that swaying piece of wood, it had been hard enough to get her on the boat in the first place.

"Fine." said the pirate after a while, cutting her off the main rope with a flick of his sword. "Stand here now, if you'd like. You're going to have to get off this ship eventually though. Cat," he called the one man with scars over, "take her too Uedo. See if she can help him patch his girl up. From what I hear she's in bad condition."

The man gave a slight nod and pulled Sango off to some unknown place. Great, she was alone now.

"If you're afraid of water, I swear to God I will stab my heart now."

Kagome shook her head, and stepped up onto the place after him. The thing wobbled dangerously under her weight, but it was worn with time and apparently reliable. If these men who lived, breathed, and were the sea could trust this wooden excuse for a toothpick, she might as well too. Miroku lifted her down off the plank, and Kagome found herself in enemy territory.

It was odd. The boat was plain, simple, almost crudely made one could say. The deck seemed normal other than the occasional-blacked spot or pile of gunpowder from the canyons. Things were normal behind Kagome, no one had stopped their task of stacking the coveted items of the ship, and no one seemed to care that there, on a their famous pirate ship, there was a female. A well respected member of the society female.

Kagome knew pirates were far too over-romanticized, but it was eerie. This ship seemed as though it could fit into any port in the world without a second glance if they would lose the seemingly endless line of cannons and black flag. It was baffling, but she wasn't allowed a second thought to think it about it for the sharp tug that came at the rope. Crossing the plain deck, she found herself passing through a pair of dark doors leading down, down, into a never-ending staircase.

The stillness was complete, the darkness appearing to swallow all objects around Kagome. She steadied herself on the way down, feeling the slick wooden wall slide underneath her fingers. Every now and then she came upon deep imprints in the wood, and only once Miroku stopped at the bottom to get out a key was she able to figure out what they were. _Nail marks_, she thought, running her fingers along the scares made by youkai of greater power than her who'd gone struggling into this darkness. Yet she walked freely down those stairs. She must be mad. Miroku's words flashed in her mind. _It's likely you'll die. _Though she'd been thinking of this almost non-stop, it finally sunk in. Many had died here. Her blood would not matter.

Miroku seemed to notice her anxiety, and told her not to worry about the claw marks. His pace was slowly set, and when Miroku finally fished out the correct key and opened the door, the hallway hidden behind the door seemed to be ordinary again, like the deck and ship. It was lit by lanterns every few feet and no longer as dark and dreary as the staircase, but it still held the same presence. The air was soaked with the scent of rum. Kagome's steps were no longer so steady, her trembling getting in the way of her process of movement. She prayed fiercer than she'd ever before, but it felt as though she was alone deep below the pirate's deck. At long last Miroku stopped in front of one door.

It was taller than the rest of the doors in the hallway, right at the very end, barely three feet from the dead end wall. It was a deep blue color and highly polished, standing out in this dingy space. Miroku knocked once, to be met by a "come in". The voice seemed young, and Kagome felt her heartbeat grow normal. That changed with the look Miroku cast her, one of anguish and sadness, though he was walking her to her slaughter.

"Be careful dear maiden," he whispered before opening the door and shoving her in by the ass.

………………………………………………….

Inuyasha stared at the formula left on the parchment by Miroku. Before him lay a map of the surrounding area and different pins, one black, one red, and the other a golden color stuck on specific places in the sea. _Okay, if we have a week lead on Hojo, minus Wednesday and Tuesday, wait, and half of Monday too. So if by the winds Hojo can go x miles per hour, and we're going a normal y per hour, his sails are 10% bigger than ours so that should go into account, and the winds were better for him too so…_

Slamming down the red pin, Inuyasha grumbled at his own lack of understanding. Cursing the evil god of math, he couldn't believe he'd yet again been left with Eiji's work He was going to kill that man as soon as he got over his "plague", "flu", and "dying wife with child". Great, he'd now have to wait for Miroku to figure this out. Inuyasha traced their raiding line with one of his claws, going over the names of the towns again with his mournful amber eyes. The crew had to be getting rowdy soon, their last attack had been weeks ago, and this would not satisfy their lust for blood for very long. He'd hoped this would get out some aggression, but the lobsters barely gave any form of a fight. _We're about 45 miles out to sea if Miroku's assumptions are accurate. So the nearest town is…_

A small clunk echoed above him on the deck. Forgetting his vile math troubles, he stood out and sniffed the air. Miroku had re-entered the ship with a female, human, probably about 16ish, smelling of the blood from the ship. Damnit, it would take forever to wash out the scent of blood without someone else bringing it over. A gag crept up in his throat. Ignoring it, Inuyasha prepared for this encounter with whoever Miroku was to bring over. He hoped she wasn't the usually high-class cream puff as he expected. Inuyasha had grown tired of the weak, sniffling females. He could use someone challenging.

The footfall gradually reached the stone steps, echoing loudly overhead. They stopped at the bottom, and after an eternity caused probably by Miroku's delayed reactions to keys, they were in the hallway. Footsteps were almost at this door, and Inuyasha quickly stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. A soft knock came at the door and with his best this-better-be-good-I'm-trying-to-do-something-Miroku voice, said, "Come in."

Miroku gave one last muffled word of advice before pushing the door open and shoving the girl in. By the blush upon her checks he guessed Miroku had shoved the wrong body part. Her bright brown eyes took in the simply light decor, the old maps of foreign places, the raggedy old flag, Inuyasha's first sword framed and hanging up on the wall, and the one flickering lamp on his now littered with pens and fruitless attempts at math papers desk. Her gaze finally rested on him, and her face washed over with surprise. Inuyasha could hear her thoughts, _That's the Captain? He's a bloody **hanyou**_. Yet her face lacked the usually twitch of disgust, she merely stood there staring at him. The air grew thicker as the seconds passed by.

"If ye don't feel like taking permanent root to me floor you can sit there in that chair." The girl flustered for a minute, before turning back and looking at the chair, yet again not moving. Inuyasha suppressed a growl. If she kept this up, he'd have to get out the rope. Just as he prepared to stand, she gingerly lowered herself in the plush chair.

"There, we pirates ain't all just lawless thieves. We may keep something of value now and then, aye?"

The girl said nothing, just nodding her head. Inuyasha was gradually boring of her. "Ye any idea of why Miroku brought you to me?"

She seemed to consider it before answering; "He found me hiding out and brought me here to testify or something. I don't think there were manly left to talk to you too."

"Don't doubt it. I'm surprised you were even left. So who you be wretch?"

The girl seemed taken back by the casually insult. Inuyasha could think of plenty of worse things to call her, he didn't see the problem. With a little bit of anger she said, "Kagome, my name is not wretch or wrench or bitch or anything else you would like to call me, Captain."

Inuyasha stifled a laugh. That was pretty much a first, a rich upper girl that wouldn't turn to instant putty in his hands. "So do we have a last name, Kagome, or shall we take the risk that you are the only Kagome in the free world and should be called by as such?"

With a bit of a pout, she spit out, "Higurashi."

"Oh, so you're the daughter of that one coward we killed this morning?"

"You take that back!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet. For once Inuyasha had no response, surprised by the sudden outburst from such a frail seeming flower. Seeing as he had no answer, she went on saying, "You know nothing of my father, you murder! He was a good and honorable man, who died fighting for who he loved. What do you know of him? You know nothing of anything outside your blood and ship!"

"I would not be making remarks like that, Higurashi," Inuyasha said, all but yelling and kicking back his chair, "unless you fail to remember who is in charge of this ship and who holds the life of you and your _honorable_ father's boat!"

She started fiercely into his eyes before sinking back down into the chair. For a split second she seemed to remember whom she was talking to and where she was, but it was forgotten by her anger. "So what do you want with me? Why haven't I been killed?"

"You will do well just answering questions," replied Inuyasha, lifting his chair back up and trying to keep calm but failing, "as of this one. Who else is alive on that boat? I'd be amazed if you were the only one capable of surviving on that boat."

"Inuyasha," came a voice after a knock on the door, breaking the tension and interrupting the question, "you're needed badly on the other boat." Miroku gradually stepped in, looking for a second at Kagome then returning his gaze to Inuyasha. "It's important."

"I think what I'm doing now is pretty damn important," he spat, aggravation lacing his words.

"This is more. There's talk of a mutiny."

The words took him away from his tiny, paper littered quarters. "Let's go," Inuyasha heard himself say as he headed to the doors.

"What of the girl, Inuyasha?"

With the tiny bit of malice his brain spared him, he smirked and said, "Chain her."

………………………………………………….

"Sorry for the roughness, Inu's orders. He's not bad for a pirate, if ye don't feel like yelling your pretty little head of at him." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him crack a smile, but ignored it furiously. Sighing a bit, he tightened the last chain and clicked the pad to lock.

"Now be good lass. If you are, I might be able to bring you back something nice." Kagome mumbled under her breath about how anything nice could survive here, but Miroku had long ago rushed out of the door after the captain. She tried moving, but the chains were just tight enough to keep her locked in one place on the padded chair. Refusing to cry, she searched the room for something interesting to look at. _I just yelled at a pirate, _she thought, _me who can't stand being yelled at by daddy. I yelled at him, and he didn't even jump and slit my throat or something piratey like that, he who kills men with his amber eyes. If she survives, I'll have to tell Sango. _

Muwhaha! Another chapter complete. It's rather short compared to my usual, but I wanted to do two kinda short chapters rather than one really long. Finally getting to the main plot, so hurrah! Sorry again for taking forever, I didn't know how to word what I wanted to say. My first copy sucked so badly I considered taking the story off till I could re-think it. But I didn't, yet again I have completed another chapter. Till next, no preview today, thank you my readers for trusting my work enough to spend time on it, and reviewers who make my world go round.

Your Faithful Authoress,

Pale Moonlight


End file.
